My Savior is my crush
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an outcast and is hated by his clan. When he is attacked by a group of men from Sound, he is saved by a fourteen year old teenager by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke starts to live with him, and he develops feeling form him. Basically a story that goes through Sasuke trying to tell Naruto about his feelings. Not really good at the Summary so just read.
1. Introduction

_Okay so I decided to improve on the My Savior series, and my older NaruSasu fanfics. My writing has greatly improved and I wish to show you all that. Also to those who stook by me when I first appeared on , thank you. I will continue to write even though it might take me awhile. _

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to their respected owners. _

A boy the age of eight looked in fear at the group of men that surrounded him. The group was part of a large gang called Sound. "Looks like a dead end runt!" One of them snarled. The person was male and tall. He has dirty blond hair, and his eyes were and emerald green color. "Hey Nea, why don't we put the kids body to use?" Another man inquired. This man had muddy brown hair. His eyes were a stormy grey color. He was an extremely overweight man. His skin had a yellow tint to it. The man called Nea seemed to think about it. It wasn't long before Nea gave a sickening sadistic grin. "You're right. Nobody will really miss the kid. He's hated by everyone." Nea replied. He began to close in on the kid.

The boy was beginning to panic now. _'Aniki please come save me!' _The boy frantically thought. He kept backing up until his back hit the wall. The overweight man grabbed the boy's arm harshly. He yelped in pain at the feeling. He struggled against the man's grasp. Finally the man tired of the boy's struggling, and punched him. The boy hit the ground; the left side of his face throbbing with pain. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, making his vision blurry. "First I want to teach him a lesson, before we fuck him." Nea told the group. He kicks the boy's side hard. There was a sickening crack, accompanied by the boy's screaming. A sadistic grin spreads over Nea's face. Right when he was about to kick the boy again, he was suddenly knocked unconscious.

The boy's vision had started to fade to blackness, when he felt someone gently pick him up. The boy clung to the neck of his savior. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter One: Age eight

So here is the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks for the review they really inspire me to continue this story. In truth I came up with it in school sitting through geometry. So hope you guys enjoy this. Also Sasukes out of character, because he never saw his clan massacared, but he doesn't know why they hate him. Only Itachi really likes him. So I hope that explains, also Orchimaru isn't leader of Sound, and is also a good character and not a pedophile. He's friends with Tsunade (Spelling?) and Jiraya. So hope you're not shocked

Disclaimer: Read Introduction.

* * *

><p>The boy awoke to find himself in a hospital. The walls were painted white along with the ceiling. The floor was made of marble and checkered. He blinked, and looked around in confusion. His body ached with every little movement he made. "Don't worry, you're in a hospital." A boy's gentle voice broke the silence of the room. He quickly turned his head to the side. Leaning against the wall, close to the door was his savior. He was a fourteen year old teenager. Now that the boy was able to get a better look at his savior. His savior had blond hair, that seemed to be made up of ray of sunlight. His eyes were a cerulean blue, which put him in a trance when he stared into them. He had six whisker like scars, three on each side of his face.<p>

His savior looked at him, then walked over. The boy felt his heart beat faster, though he had no idea why. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." His savior said cheerfully, though it sounded fake to him. "Can you tell me your name?" He questioned. The boy immediately froze. Years of being hated had made him defensive, and relied on his instincts around people. "Sasuke Uchiha." He quietly whispered. Naruto gave him a bright smile. "Well I have a deal to make with you." Naruto told him, sitting down on the bed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Once when you're released from the hospital, would you like to come live with me at my apartment. I know that you're the Uchiha that is hated by everyone, but I can tell that you're close to breaking. I live by myself, and so I think it would be best if you lived with me." Naruto explained to him. Sasuke looked at him like he lost his mind. '_Why would he want me to live with him?' _He questioned in his mind. As if reading Sasuke's thoughts, he replied. "I know what its like to be hated by everyone."

One Weak later

Naruto was busily cleaning his apartment. It has been a week since Sasuke and him talked, and today Sasuke was going to be released. He had known about the Uchiha for awhile. He and Itachi talked regularly, and the subject of Sasuke was the only thing that had Itachi smiling. In truth, Naruto wasn't having Sasuke move in for Itachi, instead he found that Sasuke was similar to his past self. He felt a bond form, when he saved Sasuke from the group from Sound. It made Naruto's blood boil thinking about what they would have done, if he hadn't saved Sasuke. His phone rang, and Naruto went to retrieve it.

"Hello."  
>"Naruto, Uchiha-san has been released, and is waiting for you now."<br>"Thank Kurama."

Naruto put the phone away, and quickly rushed out the door of the apartment. It wasn't long before he arrived at the hospital. Sasuke was waiting outside. His raven black hair reflecting the sunlight. He kept his eyes to the ground, yet even at this distance, Naruto could see that the Onyx colored eyes had no emotion. He ran to him. "Hey Sasuke did you wait for long?" He questioned. When Sasuke heard his name called, he looked up, and a smile came across his face.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sasuke took in everything. He was small. There was a door at the end of the hallway that led to Naruto's bedroom. "I thought, that we could sleep together, since we wouldn't be able to get any sleep on the couch." Naruto stated. Sasuke blushed when he heard this, but said nothing. Instead he went straight to the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. To Sasuke it was heaven. At the Uchiha estate, he was forced to sleep on the hard floor with no blanket at all. He nuzzled closer to the pillow inhaling the scent. _'It smells like Naruto-kun.'_He thought. He blushed an even deeper red at his thought.

The reason he was so attracted to Naruto, is because Naruto saved him. Nobody had bothered with him before that. Yet, it was more then that. It was as if they shared a bond, or connection that had been there before they were born. It was something that confused Sasuke a lot. He heard the door open, and looked to see Naruto enter. "Hey Sasuke I'm going to take a shower, you can sleep if you want. I will be coming to bed a little later." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked up sleepily. "No, it's fine I will wait for you." Sasuke thought.

He heard the shower running, and thirty minutes later, Naruto walked out. He blushed when he saw Naruto wrapped in a towel, and quickly looked away. Naruto got dressed, and then sat down on the bed. He turned a TV on that Sasuke just noticed was in the room. They watched TV for a bit. Sasuke though had started to fall asleep. Naruto seeing this turned the TV off, and crawled under the covers. Sasuke half-awake, wrapped his arms around him, and snuggled closer. He buried his head into Naruto's chest, causing the blond to chuckle slightly.

_'I hope that it stays like this forever.'_ Sasuke thought as he began to drift asleep. He felt safe thanks to the warmth from Naruto.

* * *

><p>So that's done. They will stay short like this for a bit. I know, I know, but there is a reason. The next six chapters will be time skips. I want to make it too where Sasuke is fifteen years old. So I will give brief glimpse into the seven years that Sasuke lived with Naruto, and how he realizes what his feeling are. Again please review, and I hope you enjoy this. I might post another chapter soon, but I also want to read some fan fictions. Before I forget, check out my other story I posted, which came from an original story I was working on, but I changed the plot, idea, and character for those of Naruto.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Age Nine

So here is the next chapter. A year has passed since Sasuke went to live with Naruto. He is now nine, and Naruto is now fifteen. So hope you like this one, and review. There is some Sakura bashing in this, but I have nothing against Sakura. Just that in this story she's madly in love with Naruto, and she hates Sasuke.

Warning: Nothing much...yet

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke beside something warm. His mind was still fogged by sleep, and so he snuggled closer to the warmth. Before he could fall back asleep, the warmth started to chuckle. Sasuke immediately shoot up, from the bed. He moved back to far, and fell off. His cheeks were dusted a light pink. "Hey you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head, and quickly bolted out of the room. Naruto just chuckles a bit more before getting up, and getting dressed.<p>

It's been a year since Sasuke has come to live with him, and that was really difficult. At first Sasuke wouldn't even talk to Naruto. Although Naruto could understand. Finally a month after he came to live wit him, Sasuke spoke. It was around midnight when Sasuke had come into the room, and asked if he could sleep with Naruto. It was clear that the raven had had a nightmare. The look of fear on Sasuke's face nearly broke Naruto. He couldn't refuse Sasuke, and so he allowed Sasuke to sleep beside him. Ever since that day, Sasuke has slept beside him when he has a nightmare. That's nearly every night. Naruto hasn't told his other friends about Sasuke. The only ones he's told is his perverted teacher Kakashi Hakate, and his father figure Iruka Hakate. Not even his three god parents know about Sasuke. His three god parents are the legendary trio. The three most richest people in the city of Konoha, Orchimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya. Though Naruto thinks Orchimaru is creepy, he's actually a good guy.

When Naruto is done getting dressed, he walks to the kitchen and starts the stove. As soon as he does, he hears the rushing of feet. "Hey Sasuke, I'm going to cook breakfast today." He told the young Uchiha. The look on Sasuke's face would have been funny if it wasn't for it insulting Naruto slightly. "Oh hell no!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shot him a glare. "Watch your language kit. And what's wrong with me cooking?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a look that seemed to say 'Are you seriously that stupid, or are you just joking.' "Don't call me kit, I'm nine years old. Also the only thing that you know how to cook is ramen." Sasuke told. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with ramen, its the food of the kami you know." Naruto argued. Sasuke shot him a glare, and immediately took over the kitchen. He pushed Naruto out. "Go, I will cook, you just go set the table." Sasuke demanded. "You're like my wife Sasuke." Naruto jokingly said. He laughed at the blush that appeared on Sasuke's face. It was a new color of red.

Sasuke shook his head, and began to make breakfast. After they ate, Naruto would drop him off at Iruka's, because Iruka has decided to become Sasuke's privet tutor for free. Sasuke still doesn't feel right around strangers, and so will be come quiet and shy. Soon he's done, and lays the food out on the table. Naruto takes a bite, and smiles at Sasuke. "This is good Sasuke, you should cook all the time." Naruto complimented him. Sasuke at hearing this puffed his chest out in pride. "Anyways Naruto, hurry up and eat. We both have school." Sasuke told him.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in his classroom. He was currently talking to Kiba, who was blabbering about this hot chick he saw. Naruto just tuned him out, thinking about how Sasuke was doing in his studies. That's when a girl with pink hair walked over to Naruto. Her eyes shone an emerald green, but they had malice in them. Her name was Sakura Haruno. "So, Naruto what are you doing this evening? Do you want to go out later?" She asked, playing with her hair. "Huh, sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't. I'm busy." Naruto replied. Sakura looked at him with a disbelieving look. She couldn't believe that Naruto refused. Nobody has ever refused her. Before she could say anything, Kakashi walked into the classroom.<p>

Sasuke was sitting at a table in Iruka's house. Iruka-sensei was currently going over history, and math. Sasuke tried to listen, but his mind was drawn to a certain blond. His mind was only on Naruto, and Sasuke had no idea why. There was a knock at the door, which Iruka-sensei went to get. Sasuke followed him, and found a man standing there. He looked sort of like Sasuke, and was around eighteen years old. He wore a business suit. Sasuke recognized him immediately. He rushed pass Iruka, and jumped at the man. Quickly he wrapped his arm's around the man in a hug. "Aniki, I've missed you." Sasuke said cheerfully. Yes, this was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. "I've missed you too Sasuke." He said. A very rare smile came across Itachi's face. "Sasuke, how about you take Uchiha-san to Naruto's and your place. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Iruka told him. Sasuke smiled at Iruka. "Really, thank you Iruka-sensei." He said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting in a chair across from Itachi. They had been talking about trivial things for a while now. "So, how are you getting along with Uzumaki-san?" Itachi questioned. He was really curious. Naruto's older brother Kurama, and him were friends. "Um... he treats me normally, like I'm a real human being. I really like living here with him you know." Sasuke told Itachi, though his voice became quieter. Now that made Itachi suspicious. He studied Sasuke's face, and noticed a blush on it. <em>'Oh so Sasuke is already at that age.'<em> Itachi thought. A known smile went across his face. In truth Naruto would be the only one he would approve for his little brother. They both heard the door open, and heard Naruto arguing with someone. "It seems Uzumaki-san is here." Itachi said. Before he was even able to get up from his chair, Sasuke shot up, and bolted out of the room. Before Itachi was even able to stand up, Sasuke bolted out of the room. Itachi heard a girl yelling, and Naruto yelling. He quietly walked out. "Why do you shut the hell up Sakura, you don't know anything about Sasuke!" Naruto growled. It startled the pink haired girl that Naruto called Sakura. "But Naruto, he's filth. Why would you even talked to him!" She screeched like a harpy. Itachi was clenched his fist. He saw Sasuke bolt to Naruto's room. He was about ready to kick this bitch's ass. How dare she say that about Sasuke. Before Itachi could lift a finger, a loud slap was heard. Sakura looked at Naruto shocked. Her eyes had tears in them. Naruto was shaking with fury.

Yes the fact that Sakura thought she need to comment on Sasuke at all pissed him off. "Get the fuck out of my house Sakura!" He growled. He was pissed, no he was about ready to tear Sakura throat out. "But Naruto..." She tried to say, but Naruto cut her off. "I said get the FUCK OUT NOW!" He yelled. Sakura turned around, and walked to the door. Before she left Naruto said something else. "If I ever see you anywhere near Sasuke, and even myself." He didn't need to finish. Everyone at his school knew what he was capable of. Sakura quickly left. _'How dare she even say that my Sasuke is filth.' _He raged in his mind. He took a calming breath, and turned back to Itachi. "Sorry about that Uchiha-san. I'm going to go calm Sasuke. Say hi to Kurama for me will you." Naruto said walking pass Itachi.

He walked into his room. Sasuke was on his bed. Naruto could see he was crying. He walked over to the bed, and sat down. Sasuke jumped onto him, and buried his head into Naruto's neck. He cried, and Naruto just soothingly rubbed his back. He buried his nose into Sasuke's hair. "I'm sorry about Sakura, you will never see her again." Naruto told him. Sasuke hiccupped, and looked up at Naruto. Naruto gave him a gentle smile, and kissed him on the forehead. This caused Sasuke to blush a bright very bright red. He buried his head into Naruto's chest, and listen to his heartbeat. He began to fall asleep, and Naruto just kept rubbing his back. _'What am I feeling for Naruto? I can't name this feeling.' _Sasuke thought before drifting to sleep.

Naruto heard Sasuke's breathing even out, and he closed his eyes. _'I think I'm starting to fall in love with Sasuke, but I'm not going to act until he's at least fifteen. If he falls in love with someone else I will support him. The only thing that matters is Sasuke's happiness.'_ Naruto thought. He slowly drifted to sleep with Sasuke in his arms.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think. I might write another chapter later, but I think this one is pretty good. I actually am think about this being a NaruSasu Fanfic, but it might alternate in later chapters. But Sasuke will mostly be Uke. Next chapter I might introduce his god parents. Also if you guys haven't read Serenade of Dreams, another story of mine. If you're wondering if there's going to be Angst, there won't be. I've read enough fanfiction that has that, and I think too many SasuNaru NaruSasu stories have it. Also Five more chapters before Sasuke's fifteen. I'm not going to end the story by then. In fact that will be where I really start the romance between Naruto and Sasuke.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Age ten

So how are you guys doing. I got another chapter up for Savior. I'm working on the other one too, so I might post it today if I feel like it. Hope you enjoy and remember to review. Also, sorry about the spelling and grammar. I type to fast to notice that I make mistakes. Also I want your guys opinon if I should adopted a fanfiction that has been continued. Also if you guys have an ideas for a fanfiction that's in the range of only Naruto and Sasuke, I'm willing to take ideas. PM me. Just don't ask me to write anything that's not NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Poker pair, and my other favorite pairings. Thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

TKM: Thanks, I've been working hard on this. It helps when I listen to music.

Dragon77: Of course I will keep updating. I really like this fanfiction I'm writing.

donthateapreciatexyaoix: Yeah, I'm going to make this a Narusasu fanfiction. I don't know why but I think Sasuke being uke fits maybe because he has uke in his name.

Disclaimer: Read introduction.

* * *

><p>It was completly quiet in the aprartment. Sasuke was currently in his bedroom, avoiding all contact with Naruto. Last week they had a fight, and it got out of hand. Now it was slowly killing Sasuke inside. Ever sine that day, he's been having nightmares. He's to prideful to give in and ask Naruto if he can sleep with him. Sasuke sighed, and got up from his bed. He walked into the hall, and notice Naruto wasn't around. Fearing that Naruto had abandon him, Sasuke broke down and cryed. He kept calling for Naruto over and over again. He ran into Naruto's room, and jumped onto the bed. He buried his head into the blankets, and inhailed Naruto's scent. He sobed quietly. Naruto scent had calmed him slightly, but he kept mumbling Sasukes name over and over.<p>

Naruto was hanging out at his godparents house. It was a large, beautifully, decroated house. Yet, he didn't really care about that at all. He was depressed. He hadn't talked to Sasuke in a week, and he knew it was killing the raven inside. Yet, Sasuke was too prideful to just talk to Naruto. So, he was here too finally tell his godparents about Sasuke, and hopefully get advice from them. They were all gathered in the living room. Orchimaru sat in a chair that was by the window. He had a book in his hands, and was reading it. Tsunade was sitting with her husband Jiraiya. "So Gaki, what did you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he remained calm. "I'm sure you know that I've been spending more money then usual." He began. There was a collective nod. "The reasons, because I'm takikng care of a ten year old boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. I have been for about three years. " He explained.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Naruto began to worry. Finally Tsunade grew angry, and slammed the palm of her hand on the coffeetable. The glass cracked, and nearly broke from the strength of the blow. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell us?" She shouted. Naruto winced. Tsunade was furious. Jiraiya nodded in agreement with Tsunade. The only one of his godparents that sided with Naruto is Orchimaru. "Calm down. Naruto did the right thing. Sasuke was treated the same way, maybe even worse then Naruto. I agree that Naruto should have told us, but I think he did the right thing."

Naruto was thankful to Orchimaru. Tsunade calmed down, and finally sat back down. "So, how is he?" She asked. Naruto didn't say anything for a bit. "We got into a fight last week. I said some things I didn't mean, and Sasuke yelled at me telling me he wouldn't ever talk to me again." Naruto quietly replied. "So, if the kid dosen't want to talk big deal." Jiraiya told him. He shoot a glare at him. "He wants too, but he's too prideful." Naruto told him. Nobody replied to that. Naruto sighed, and decieded it was time to head back.

Naruto knew something was off, as soon as he stepped into his apartment. It was way too quiet. Swiftly, and like a fox Naruto went to his room. He was shocked to find Sasuke laying in his bed. Sasuke looked up at Naruto through teary eyes. He quikcly jumped, and hugged the blond tightly. Naruto blinked in shock. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" He gently asked. Sasuke only buried his head further into Naruto, and cryed hared. Naruto just rubbed his back gently. Finally Sasuke decided to speak. "I...I thought y...you were going to leave me! I was so scared, I thought I would be alone again! I don't want to be alone." Sasuke cryed some more. Naruto kept rubbing his back, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm never going to leave you Sasuke, you know this." The blond told him. It seemed to calm Sasuke some more, and his grip loosened on Naruto. He picked Sasuke up, and gently place him on his bed. Sasuke nuzzled closer to Naruto warmth, inhailing his scent which always calmed him down. "Do you promise you will never leave?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto gave him a small smile. "Of course I promise Sasuke." Sasuke thought for a momment before saying something else, "Will you also promise to marry me when I'm older?" Naruto chuckled slightly. _'He has no idea.'_ "Of course, if thats what you want when your older. Then I promise you Sasuke, I will ask for your hand in marriage." They laid there, being content with the warmth. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. They both clung to each other, unwilling to let go.


	5. Chapter 4: Age Eleven

So here is the fourth chapter. So, do you guys think I should adopt a story that's being discontinued. Anyways... I'm going to end this story when Sasuke turns fifteen. Sorry, but I will work on a sequel, this is just a prequel. So the real story will happen when I'm done with this. So I hope you like this. I'm still debating, so what do you guys think? Also review.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat quietly writing down notes. He sat next to Naruto, who seemed to be sleeping. The reasons Sasuke was in a high school classroom is actually pretty simple. It happened two weeks ago. Naruto had decided to check with Iruka on Sasuke's educational progress.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>n<p>

Naruto stared at Iruka in disbelief. "Sasuke should go to my high school, are you crazy!?" Naruto questioned. He practically yelling. Iruka rubbed his forehead annoyed. Ever since Sasuke moved in with the blond, Nasruto has become more protective of the raven... and more possessive. "Yes, I am serious." Iruka said through clenched teeth. "But he's too young! I mean he's only an elven years old! They will tear him apart!" At the elven year old comment, Sasuke gave his death glare at the blond. "Don't you dare say I'm only elven years old! I'm not that weak Naruto!" Sasuke roared. He was shaking with anger.

The only thing that Sasuke hates about the Naruto is when he treats him like a kid. It makes him furious. If anyone else treated him like a kid, they would be sent to the hospital. With Naruto however, Sasuke only gives his death glare. Needless to say, Naruto was staring wide eyed at Sasuke. He grins sheepishly, and rubs the back of his head nervously. "I know that Sasuke, its just this is high school, its a dog eat dog world." Naruto told him, trying to calm the furious raven down. It works, because Sasuke takes a deep breath. Then he uses a look on Naruto that's even worse then the Uchiha glare. Its called Innocent Sasuke puppy dog eyes. 200% more effective then the Uchiha glare when getting what you want. At seeing this, Naruto shifts nervously. "Damn it Sasuke! I thought I told you to never use those eyes on me." He said, sighing in defeat. "Fine you can come. Only and I mean only if you stay by my side 24/7. You will not talk to anyone who approaches you, and if you need to go to the bathroom, I will escort you." Naruto orders.

Sasuke nods his head. A bright smile crosses his face, and he hugs Naruto. Then he starts to skip (Yes skip) out the door. He stops, and then turns back to Iruka and Naruto. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. Come on Naruto lets go back home." Sasuke says. Naruto sights, and shakes his head. He has a smile on his face however.

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's why an eleven year old Sasuke is in a high school classroom. He looked over to Naruto, who is still sleeping. He smiled at the scene. Naruto has some droll on the side of his mouth. A thought began to form in his head. He leaned forward, and quickly licked some of the saliva off that was very close to Naruto's open mouth. Sasuke pulled back with a light blush on his face. He looked around to see if anyone saw, nobody has. Soon the bell rings, and Sasuke gently wakes Naruto up. <em>'Maybe it would have been better to kiss him.'<em> He thought. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Huh, oh its you Sasuke, did you get everything the teacher was saying?" Naruto asked. He was still half asleep. Sasuke gives a slight smile, and leans forward. Naruto still has some droll on the side of his face. Sasuke licks it, and pulls back to see Naruto's face. The blonds face is a deep red. Sasuke smirks, and then heads for the door. "Are you coming dope, or are you just going to sit there?" Sasuke asked. His tone of voice was mocking.

Naruto immediately came back to reality. "H-hey get back here teme!" Naruto yells after Sasuke. He shoot up from his sit, and runs after the elven year old boy. Sasuke laughs, being chased by Naruto. He runs pass the high school students, and heads up the stairs. He makes his way to the roof, and waits for Naruto there. The breeze feels good, and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, Naruto is standing at the door that leads to the stair. In the background cheery blossoms are blooming, and the petals seem to dance around Sasuke.

Naruto blinks. _'He looks beautiful.' _Naruto thought. Sasuke was giving Naruto a very bright smile. He can't help, but smile back at Sasuke. Naruto's prepared when Sasuke lunches at him, and he hugs the raven. A smile on his face. He leans down, and kisses the raven on the cheek, a little close to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's face turns a very bright shade of red. Naruto chuckles a little to himself. _'I'm in love with Sasuke.' _Naruto thought. They watched the petals of the cherry blossom fly by. Sasuke smiling as he hugs Naruto.

* * *

><p>Well what did you guys think. Also I have a new story I'm going to put up. I don't want to tell you guys what it is though. It's a Naruto Fanfiction, with a little NaruSasuSasuNaru, but a little though it might change. It will take place in the Naruto universe, but you guys will see what I mean. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for your continued support in my stories. Remember I'm willing to take ideas as long as its NaruSasu or SasuNaru. I mean, I'm not confident about doing another pairing until I have more experience with the one I'm currently working on. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Age twelve

So how are you guys doing. I'm going to change the name of this fanfic to My Savior is my Crush. Also I realize that my spelling, and stuff is bad, but I can't help it. When I type, I type to fast, so don't hate me for that guys. I'm going to see if I can adopt Nighwishing, a fanfiction that caught my eye. There is also another fanfiction that has caught my eye, so wish me luck guys.

Disclamier: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>It was raining quietly outside. Inside the apartment, Naruto was watching TV on his bed. Beside him, Sasuke was shaking from a fever. His skin was paler than usual, and his body was drenched by sweat. His breathing was short and rapid. He had a fever of 105 degrees. Naruto wished he could do something more for Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke had gotten a fever this morning. They had reached the entrence of the school, when Naruto realized that Sasuke was paler then usual. He asked Sasuke if he was okay, but Sasuke told him he was fine. Naruto knew he wasn't but didn't say anything about it. At gym, Sasuke had passed out. Naruto freaked, and the school had to call Iruka, Kakashi, his god parents, Kurama, and Itachi to come calm him down.

Sasuke was starting to become delirious from the fever. His body had gone numb awhile ago. He wasn't able to diffrientate between what was real, and what wasn't real. He was shifting inbetween dream and reality. Sasuke giggled, which caused him to get a look from Naruto.

Naruto was worried. As soon as he heard Sasuke giggle he started to worry. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke gave a slight nod, and giggled again. He sat up weakly, and dragged himself into Naruto's lap. Sasuke nudged Naruto with his head slightly. Naruto sighs, and runs his hands through the raven's hair. Sasuke purrs, content with Naruto messaging his scalp. He leans into Naruto's touch.

After messaging Sasuke's head for a bit, he picks him up. Sasuke yelps, and clings to Naruto's neck surprised. Naruto carries him bridal style, heading to the bathroom. "I think we both need to bathe before we head to bed." Naruto's apartmetn came with a very large bath. It was able to fit ten people, and was giving to him by his god parents. It was constently being filled with hot water, that comes from an underground hotspring. The water is then sent down the drain back to the hotspring after being cleaned, and filtered, and so its rececyled again. Naruto gently placed Sasuke on the toilet seat. He helped Sasuke get undressed, and picked the raven up agian. He brought Sasuke to the bath, and gently placed him in it. Sasuke smiled, and looked dazed. Naruto chuckles. All the years Sasuke's lived with him, he's the only one able to understand Sasuke. Naruto then get's undress, and then joins Sasuke. He turns Sasuke towards him, and helps to shampoo his hair. Sasuke's faviorte shampoo is one that smells like cherry blossoms, mango, and peaches mixed together. It's a really unique smell. Sasuke purrs again, and lets Naruto clean him. He's pretty much useless as it is.

An hour later they are done with their bath, Naruto had to carry Sasuke back to bed, since he had fallen asleep in the bath. Naruto smiles as he watchs Sasuke sleep. The raven looked so peaceful. Naruto knew why the Uchiha hated him. He was willing to tell Sasuke when he turned fourteen. It was partially Itachi's faulght. However it was mostly Sasukes fathers faulght. He was dissappointed in Sasuke, since he showed to much emotion. A dissappointment to the Uchiha. He was disowned, and if it wasn't for Naruto he would have been sold to Sound as their fuck toy. Sasuke's father would've of gottent a million from them. Naruto's hands clenched. Then he forced himself to calm down. It dosen't matter. That was back a long time ago. Sasuke is safe with him. Next year they would be graduated. Naruto would wait for Sasuke to turn fifteen before going to colleage. If Sasuke wanted to join him, then he would allow it. The raven has become a part of his life, Naruto couldn't bare to be apart from him. It wasn't fatherly love he had, or brotherly love, no what he had for Sasuke was a love that was felt between lovers. Naruto sighed, and then settled down to go to sleep. Sasuke shivered slightly, and Naruto brought him close. Sasuke sighed, and nuzzled closer to the warmth. Yes, life was good, and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think. I personally like this story, but am going to change its name. There is going to be other parts. I don't know if I should include a lemon or not, if I do it would be light, nothing heavy. That will come in My Savior is my boyfreind, which is the second fanfiction in the serious, and My Savior is my husband. So anyways hope you like, I have to work on Naruto: Petals of Time, and Sernade of Dreams. Those who have been waiting for an update for those, I'm sorry if it seems like I've abandon them. I just have majors writer block, and I'm focusing on finishing this story. Excpect anther update today. The next chapter will be considerably shorter, but the chapter after that will be longer.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Age thirteen

So like I said, it wouldn't take long for the next chapter to come out. Also if anyone is good at drawing, I would like them to draw a cover image of this fanfiction please and thank you.

Warnings: Um, Sasuke trying to seduce Naruto, plus some sexual content, so this is where the rated M comes into play.

Disclamier: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now thirteen. He had graduated from high shcool, and was enjoying being with Naruto. Now that he didn't have to worry about school, he could focus completly on Naruto. An evil grin spreads against Sasuke's face. Yes, he could now focous all his attention on Naruto. That includes the plan to seduce Naruto. He begins to chuckle quietly, resmembling Itachi in the chuckle.<p>

Naruto stood outside the bathroom door. he listened as Sasuke chuckled, and he sweat dropped. That was defientily Itachi's I'm scheming chuckle. Though Naruto was wondering what Sasuke was planning. Now that they had graduated, Naruto was looking for sutiable colleages. He goes over to the fridge, and pull out a coke. When he turns around he drops it. It sprays, all over the person standing in front of him.

Sasuke stood there, in nothing but a towel. He knew the soad would spray all over him. Now it was time for Sasuke to put his acting skills to the test. He fell back words, and landed on his butt. His legs were spead out, giving Naruto a clear view of everything. Sasuke pouted on the outside, while on the inside he was cheering at the blush that was on Naruto's face. "I'm all sticky now. Some of it got on my butt, and it's also sticky." Sasuke said innocently. Naruto suppresed a groan. He handed Sasuke a dish towel, and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Yes, this is was the plan. Until Sasuke turns fifteen, he would make Naruto become so turned on, that by the time Sasuke's fifteen, Naruto wouldn't be able to resist him at all. Sasuke begain to do the evil Uchiha chuckle.

Naruto sighs as he gets out of the bathroom. As soon as he steps into the living room, he freezes. Sasuke is fully sprawled out on the sofa, fully dressed. He was wearing black shorts, that clung to his body. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt showing his whole figure. _'Where the hell did he get that outfit?'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke got up, and smiled seductively. "Aren't you going to come sit?" He asked innocently. Naruto nods, and sits onto the sofa. Immediately, Sasuke gets onto his lap.

Sasuke smirks when he feels something hard poking his ass. Sasuke wiggles his hips over it, pretending he has no idea what it is. He hears Naruto groan, and so looks behind him. "Are you feeling okay Naruto?" He asks. He moves his hips again, rubbing his butt against Naruto's erection. Naruto quickly gets up, and heads out the door. He was saying something about visiting Kurama. Sasuke pouts, and begins to think of a plan. Perhaps a visit to the Hakate household is in order.

Naruto stands in the living room, his face red. Kurama is laughing, clinging to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi only smirked, his eyes alight with amusement. "He's totally playing you kit." Kurama told him. Naruto scowled already figuring that out. "I know, the thing I'm trying to figure out is who could give my innocent Sasuke those thoughts." Naruto told them. Kurama and Itachi shivered at Naruto's laugh.

Sasuke was currently talking to his godfather, Kakashi Hakate. "He's not doing anything to me." Sasuke whined, pouting childishly. Kakashi chuckled. "I think I bought a few outfits that you can try." Kakashi told him. He got up, and went to his bedroom. He came back with several shopping bags. Each held an outfit. The first outfit was a school girls, the colors mainly black and navy blue. The second outfit was Sasuke's favorite. It consisted of short latex shorts with a cat tail. they were black in color, and they showed off the image of his butt. It came with a tight navy blue sleeveless shirt, that pressed hard enough to show his nipples. The final piece to the outfit were cat ears. The third outfit was a classic in seduction. It was a French maid outfit, complete with white silk panties. Sasuke thanked Kakashi, and hurried home. Several new plans were forming in his head.

Naruto finally stepped returned back to his apartment to find Sasuke in a maid outfit. Sasuke did a curtsy, and gave that same seductive smile. "Welcome home master." He said. Naruto shook off the shock, and passed by Sasuke quickly heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath." He told Sasuke. Sasuke scowled. Time for plan B.

As soon as Naruto was out of the bathroom, he was immediately confronted by school girl Sasuke complete with glasses. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto. "Sensei, could you help me with some classes?" Sasuke whined. He moved Naruto's hand, so that it rested on his ass. Sasuke then lend into Naruto's ear to whisper. "I need your help with anatomy, and health. What do you say Naruto-sensei." Sasuke's voice had taken a sultry tone. He licked Naruto's ear, causing the blond to shiver. Naruto quickly leaves to escape to his room. Leaving a very stressed Sasuke.

Naruto was starting to lose control. Anymore and he would snap. He had to tell Sasuke something that would make him stop. He felt the bed dip with weight. He opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke in his neko outfit. He seductively crawled to Naruto, almost as if he was a cat. He nuzzled close to Naruto, and purred liking the heat. "Sasuke cut it out." Naruto tried to say. Sasuke only looked up at him, and tilted his head. "Meow?" Naruto sighed. He pressed his mouth against Sasuke, and licked along the bottom of Sasuke's lip. Sasuke opened his mouth, and there tongue clashed. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "We have to wait until your sixteen. Well okay, maybe fifteen. Can you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, and feel asleep. Naruto sighed. _'I swear, Sasuke is going to be the death of me.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>So I updated chapter six. I really hoped you enjoyed it. It was hard to figurer out what outfits I want. I'm going to be working on my other stories for a bit. Though I'm not taking a break from this. So anyways, review, and get others to read.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Age Fourteen

Hey its me. Sorry it took me a bit to write this. I had writers block, and also, I had to take a break. So now Sasuke's fourteen, hope you enjoy because this is the second to last chapter of My Savior is my crush. The next chapter will be the end, then I can work on the sequel, which is My Savior is my Boyfriend. In that Sasuke's going to be sixteen throughout the whole story. Remember too review, I'm a review whore when it comes down to it. It inspires me to write for you guys.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>The noon sun was high in the sky. Sasuke was returning back from the grocery store. He had left Naruto, Itachi, and Kurama back at the apartment. Now that Sasuke thinks about it, were Itachi and Kurama dating? They had arrived at Naruto and his apartment together, and said they had been eating at a restaurant together. He was almost about to ask, when Naruto pulled him up on his lap, and began to messages his scalp. After that, much to Sasuke's embarrassment, he lost all coherent thought.<p>

He entered into the apartment. He froze when he entered the living room. Both Kurama, and Itachi were making out. They were half naked. Sasuke covered his eyes. They burned. He did not want to see his Aniki like that. Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke's waist. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, only pointed at the scene. Naruto looked, and his eyes went wide. Then they narrowed, and he stomped into the living room. "YOU TWO!" He shouted. They froze, and looked up at Naruto wide eyed. "I thought I told you not to do that into the living room!" He shouted.

About twenty minutes of hell for Itachi and Kurama, and amusement for Sasuke, Naruto stood in front of them lecturing them. Finally he went into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with them. "So you two are really dating then?" He questioned. Both of them nodded, and Sasuke seemed to think about this. It must run in both the Uzumaki and Uchiha genes to fall in love with each other. "Have you finally lost your virginity to Naruto yet?" Itahci questioned. Sasuke blushed a very bright red. "N-no, where going to wait until I'm at least a year older." He told Itachi.

Kurama eyed Sasuke. _'He's much more different from Itachi, who is a pervert when you get down too it. His little brother seems so sweet, and innocent though from what Naruto told me, when he wants something he'll use whatever he can to get it.' _He thought. "Well I know for sure that Naruto is still a virgin, he was too busy chasing after that pink haired bitch when he was younger, and then he began watching over you later." Kurama told him. He saw as Sasuke nodded, and was relaxed.

In truth, that made Sasuke happy. He wanted to give his virginity to somebody who was also a virgin, though he would be fine as long as they truly loved him. He couldn't help, but be pleased about that. He thanked them, and walked to the kitchen. Naruto currently had the stove on, and was making some ramen. Sasuke groaned. The first year he was here that's all they ever ate. He would be eternally thankful if he never saw another ramen again. He pushed Naruto out of the way, who complained. "I've got groceries so I'm cooking dinner. You can help." he told him. Naruto smirked, and leaned over Sasuke's shoulder. He quietly whispered into his ear. "Well I guess we do need some early practice. Its the husbands job to help the wife out, which means I'll help you out since you'll be the girl in our relationship when we go out." He replied. Sasuke quickly turned around, and glared. "What makes you think I'm going to be the girl?" He asked, his voice colder then Antarctica. Naruto didn't care however. "For one, there's no way in hell I'm going to be uke. For another your more uke material then I am, and third I don't really have to explain that now do I Sasu-uke." Naruto tauntingly said.

Sasuke grumbled, and went about to going the meal. Soon it was done, and they all ate. Kurama was talking about how he was going to apply to become a collage professor next year, and how Itach was going to move in with him. Sasuke just listened quietly. He was more curious about how sex with Naruto would fell. He knew it would hurt, but he wasn't really nervous. Both he, and Naruto bid their brothers goodbye, and Naruto turned around.

Sasuke yelped as he was picked up, and brought to Naruto's bedroom. The blond began to kiss him, and it soon began to escalate. Naruto brought his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and moved his hands all over Sasuke's body. The raven moaned, when Naruto's hand brushed over his nipple. Naruto grinned, and then began to do it again. Sasuke felt the blood rush south. He began to kiss Naruto more fiercely, and quickly straddled the blond. Thirty minutes later they stopped. Sasuke was breathing heavy, his shirt off and his cheeks flush. Naruto was grinning cheekily. "Another year, and it can go further Sasu-chan." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, slightly annoyed with the nickname.

They both lied in bed watching TV. Sasuke was snuggling up to Naruto, who only messaged his scalp. They were both content, and couldn't wait for next year. They would finally be going out. _'Naruto and me will finally become boyfriends! I can't wait!' _Sasuke was shouting in his head like a teenage girl. Naruto on the other hand was much more calm. _'Things are going to be difficult next year, but Sasuke and me will be going out. Two years from now, we will be going to collage. Then after that, we will get a house, and I'll ask Sasuke to marry me.' _They each dreamt of the future, and both were happy. They knew that they were soul mates, and that made both of them happy.

* * *

><p>Okay done. I know it's short, but I just wanted to end it as quickly as possible, because I want to work on the final chapter, and then work on My Savior is my Boyfriend, which will be so much longer then this, that I can grantee. The reason this fanfiction is so short is because it's a prequel.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Age Fifteen (End)

Okay Guys this is the ending chapter for My Savior is My Crush. I hope you will enjoy it. There is a lemon, and its my first one I've ever writing, so don't diss me too hard. I'm actually nervous and maybe a little embarrassed to be writing a lemon. Also to write this, I might've been listen to a really perverted song. I listened to candyland. Oh I also listened to Kiss n Tell. I also listened to R.I.P. Over and Over is one I also listened too, and a bunch of other songs.

Warnings: Mature content, Lemon, high likeliness of nosebleeds. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction.

* * *

><p>Naruto was silently sitting in his bedroom. Both he and Sasuke had decided that they would have sex today. In all honesty, they were both nervous. Naruto was more nervous then Sasuke. He didn't think he would be able to please Sasuke at all. Currently Sasuke, was at Kurama's visiting with his brothers. He didn't know if he should be glade about that or not. He need some time to prepare.<p>

He heard the door open, and his whole body became tense. It wasn't long before Sasuke walked into the room, wearing his neko outfit. He gave an embarrassed smile at Naruto, his face completely red. Naruto's also was red. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come over near him. Sasuke took shy steps near him. Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap, and brought his lips to Naruto's in a nervous kiss.

Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke opened his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, and battled each other for dominance. Sasuke moaned, and when they brought their tongues apart, their saliva dropped to the bed. Sasuke's face was flush, and his breathing was rapid. Naruto felt himself grow hard, looking at Sasuke. He could also see that the raven was also hard. He smirked, and pulled Sasuke's shirt off. The raven shivered as his hot skin made contact with the air.

Naruto smiled, and brought his lips to Sasuke's neck. The raven gasped, when Naruto sucked on his skin, and bit it a little. He left a mark. Naruto went down lower, and playfully bit Sasuke's nipple while his hand played with the other one. Sasuke screamed, and his back arched off the bed. Naruto grinned, and began to toy with his nipples. After a while he stopped, and moved down lower. Sasuke eyed him. Naruto licked Sasuke though the latex shorts, and it caused Sasuke to buck his hips.

"No, no Sasuke. I can't have you finishing yet." Naruto said. He literally ripped the latex shorts, and Sasuke glared at him. Naruto shrugged, and brought pulled out a bottle of lube. Sasuke started at it wide eyed. "When the hell did you get that?" He questioned. He received a foxy smile in return. "I bought it when you turned fifteen."

Naruto poured a liberal amount on his fingers, and pushed a single finger into Sasuke. Sasuke groaned. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. Naruto thrust his finger in and out for a bit, and then pushed a second figurer in. Sasuke winced at the pain, and Naruto did a scissoring motion. Naruto then added a third finger. Sasuke gripped the sheets at the pain, but he then began to moan. When Naruto hit his prostate, Sasuke yelled. His back arched off the bed. He was seeing stars from how intense the pleasure is. Naruto soon pulled out, and Sasuke groaned missing the feeling.

Naruto though got out of his pants, and boxers and started to spread the lube all over his erection. He placed it at Sasuke's entrance, and thrust in slowly. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. When Sasuke had taken him to the hilt, Naruto groaned. It was taking all his will power to not pound him into his bed. Sasuke finally nodded, and Naruto began to thrust in and out slowly.

Sasuke was soon mewling at the pleasure, and when Naruto hit a certain place inside him, he screamed. "H-harder N-Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto obliged, and began to thrust faster inside of him. He knew he had hit the raven's prostate. Both Sasuke, and he were moaning and grunting from the intense please. Sasuke began to pump his erection, and his moans started to escalate.

Naruto knew Sasuke was almost to his completion. His walls were gripping Naruto in a vice grip. "I-I'm going to cum Naru." Sasuke said. As soon as he said that, he screeched, and his seed shot across both of their chest. Naruto wasn't far behind, and he started to thrust harder. After a few more hard thrusts, he shot his seed inside Sasuke. He fell on top of Sasuke.

Finally Naruto pulled out, and Sasuke felt empty without Naruto inside him. He was pulled by into Naruto's chest. Naruto kissed him on top of the forehead. "So, Sasuke I have a question." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Would you Sasuke Uchiha, be my boyfriend?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes went wide, and then he smiled. It was the brightest smile, Naruto has ever seen on the raven. He quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki I will be your boyfriend. I've wanted to for since you've saved me." He said. They both settled down to go to sleep.

Before Sasuke fell asleep, he had one thought going around in his mind. _'It's hard to believe that My Savior is My Boyfriend now. Then again he used to be my crush. Hehe. Sounds like the title of a book or a Yaoi Manga, maybe even a fanfiction. My Savior is My Crush.'_

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys like, My Savior is My Crush. Next up is My Savior is My Boyfriend. It will take place a year after, this chapter. So Sasuke will be sixteen, and Naruto will be twenty-two. They will both be going to collage. So I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Remember to comment.<p> 


End file.
